1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rewinding paper tapes from adding machines, calculators or the like, and more particularly, to such a device which rewinds the paper tape in a manner which enables the tape to be reused on its blank side.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Adding machines, calculators and the like which produce a permanent printout on paper tape have become commonplace. In circumstances where the majority of the tape is not required to be separated into pieces and saved for purposes of, for example, record keeping, the tape is fed out from the machine in a continuous length. This tape may accumulate in an unsightly pile if not properly controlled.
Various devices have been suggested for rerolling used paper tapes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,727 to Barrett shows a paper rewind for adding machines wherein an original roll of paper is mounted on a bracket. The bracket contains slots which mount a rewind roll. The rewind roll rests by gravity on the original roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,014 to Casey shows a removal attachment for rolling up the backing on double-sided tape. The attachment includes an arm which is connected to the base of the tape dispenser. A takeup arm is pivotally mounted to the first arm and mounts an axle which accepts a takeup spool. The takeup arm is spring-biased forwardly so that the takeup spool contacts the tape spool. A pair of guide arms are attached to the axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,794 to Sutton shows a paper strip rewinding mechanism having a supply spool and a takeup spool. The spools are rotatably mounted between a rigid upstanding side member and a movable side member. One of the spools is driven by the other spool through friction disks which engage each other through the action of a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,038 to Nimms shows a tape reroll apparatus. In one embodiment of the Nimms apparatus, a first arm is connected to a supply roll, and a second arm is connected to a takeup roll. The arms are pivotally mounted to one another and biased together by a spring. One of the rolls rests on the other roll and is powered by movement of the other roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,657 to Majors shows a takeup reel for computers, calculators or the like which is powered by a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,481 to Wolk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,068 to Treadwell show manually operated takeup reels.
However, none of the paper tape takeup devices known provides a simple and easy mounting structure to enable the device to be used on a plurality of different machines.